


Don't leave me

by KarlaCRL



Series: Don't leave me [2]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gymnastics, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL
Summary: You and Lance had a one-night stand, which you initiated, but blame him for that. When you left for school, it didn’t occur to you it will be the last time you saw, till your best friend didn’t bring you to a gymnastic competition.





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a LANCE TUCKER A BIT DIFFERENTLY than we know him. It might a bit crappy, since my emotions from during writing this played a huge role in it and instead of smut, it turned out to be angst. Neverless, I hope you will like it :)

_“Don’t leave me? Please…” you turned in the door of the building to your house, looking at the man, who brought you home from the practice. “We could have some time together…” you said, smiling a little._

_Your parents weren’t home because they went for a visit to some relatives out of the city. You needed your training, so you stayed back. But you would be lying if there wasn’t some hidden intention. Yes, you still lived with your parents, but that didn’t mean you weren’t adult. Actually, it was about a time for you to go back to college. You were here because the semester finished and you wanted to see your parents, together with your friends in the gym. What you didn’t know, however, was the fact, there was another instructor for the gymnasts. And he was smoking hot! None other than the famous Lance Tucker!_

_Of course, you knew what type of man, he was. And you had time to witness it as well, but somehow, you didn’t care and didn’t mind a one-night stand with this hottie. It was the last weekend in your hometown and you swore to enjoy it._

_“Now, that sounds better than some movie tonight.” he slowly grinned, glancing around before cautiously walking to you. It’s not because he was scared. To hell with fear! He just didn’t need everyone to know, that he went into your house. The last thing he needed, was your father merging into the gym that he had screwed you or something._

_When he found out about the fact, you were leaving this Sunday, he decided to you take you out for a movie, because well, he liked you. Yes, yes, yes, sure, he liked every skirt there, but you… Were you different? Or was just his important thing talking? Whatever… He just needed you._

_Once he was right in front of you, your smiled sweetly, grabbing his collar and pulling him inside. The door was slammed closed with your leg and Lance being pushed against them._

_“Is this… a turn of things?” he asked, eyeing you hungrily, the grin turning a bit more seductive. His eyes scanned your body. Still dressed, which, he noted, wouldn’t soon be true._

_“Are you used to being in control?” you asked, with a hint of amusement in your voice. “That’s too bad, because…” you ran your hand through his hair and then down his cheek gently. “I am going to be the one in the control tonight.” you leant in close enough for your and his lips be only inches apart, before backing out fully, walking into the depths of the house._

_“I think I will like this game.” Lance murmured to himself, following readily after you._

Let’s say the night was indeed very enjoyable and interesting, to say at least. The morning was, well, hurried and funny. Pushing Lance Tucker out of the window of your room, because your parents came earlier than predicted, was rather amusing. Little did you know, that it would be the last time you saw him.

Once you left for the college again, you thought that maybe, when you come to parents again, you and Lance could have some fun together again. But then your parents came with the awesome idea to move to the bigger city as well, so they could be nearer to you. Of course, a wave of happiness rushed through your body, but also disappointment because you knew, that there will be no other reason to travel to your hometown, ever again…

It’s been two years now and you more or less forgot about the little swing back in Amherst. You successfully graduated from college and now you are working as a singing instructor. You loved the job and it made you happy, seeing those lovely students giving it their best. The thing, you loved even more, was that they didn’t do it for others, they sang for themselves, which made your heart jump in proudness.

“Miss (Y/L/N)?” you heard behind you and rolled your eyes, chuckling. “I hope, you didn’t forget about our rendezvous.” your best friend, Leila, grinned at you, when she came to pick you up from work.

You two were planning for some time now, to go look at some gymnastic competition, because Leila was a gymnast. It was those times, when you were reminded of Mr. Tucker and your unforgettable night.

“Do we have to go?” you asked, almost whining, earning some soft giggles from two of your younger students.

“Yes.” she said with a firm nod.

“It’s not like we have already bought tickets… Let’s just hang out at my place with a glass of wine, or beer, in my case.” you said in hopes, you wouldn’t have to go anywhere. It sounds unbelievable, but you were exhausted after the long day.

“Actually…” she dove into her bag with her hand, pulling out two tickets.

“Leila! You didn’t!” you widened your eyes in shock, seeing the tickets, trying to sneak a peek at the price. It must have been expensive!

“I did! You know, I just couldn’t wait and I wanted to give it to you to your birthday and well…” she stopped talking and then wiggled her brows, which made you slightly scared. “They said, there will be the hot trainer and gold medalist Lance Tucker!” she squeaked, excited.

There were only three words to describe Leila’s excitement for Tucker. She. Loved. Him. Yes, the platonic love, that was to be crushed once she actually met him. You never told her about your hook up with him. First, she would freak out in another excitement. Second, she was way too naive, believing in happy endings. But Lance wasn’t the type of guy, women wanted to date. No. He was the type of guy, who would make your desires come true in one-night stand. You just didn’t have heart to tell her, what happened that night. If she was going to meet him tonight, however, well, that would be interesting.

“You just couldn’t resist, could you?” you smiled at her, shaking your head in disbelief.

“Exactly! For all I know, you could get laid!” she grinned at you again, wiggling her brows, while you stared at her shock, mouth slightly agape.

“What…?”

“Everyone says, how he is a player and since I finally gave it together with Daniel-…” another shock came to you as she said this, and you could only cut her off.

“You did?!”

“Yes, and hush! I thought, maybe you could use something or someone to let your steam off.” she shrugged, looking around with no interest at all. In fact, she was avoiding your angry gaze.

“Leila, I’m telling you, he is not that kind of a guy!” you groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose, inhaling deeply.

“You can’t know! Besides, there are rumors, that he changed!” she said, smiling hopefully.

“And you believe in those…” your murmured. Really, sometimes, she was just way too naive! It’s not possible for someone to change so much! You just couldn’t believe in those rumors. Then again, Leila was a fan of a daily gossip…

“I believe in miracles.” she smiled at you, cheerfully. As you were looking at her, you just couldn’t help but give in. She was right. You needed to let some steam off. But that didn’t mean you were going to get laid. You will just enjoy tonight.

“Okay.” you nodded, grabbing your stuff and then turning to look her again. “Let’s just go…”

“Trust me, you are going to enjoy yourself.” she said, as if she was sure something huge would happen. You weren’t going to question that, though.

Once you both arrived at the stadium, where the competition was supposed to be held, it was almost time for the start. You found your seats at the second round and sat.  _Really Leila?_ From your seats was a perfect view. Not only at the gymnasts, who looked as pretty solid adepts of winning, but also at one of the hottest trainers in USA.

Leila was cheering for almost all the gymnasts, because according to her, it takes so much courage to come up and show what you got. Well, to some extent, she was right. It does take lot of courage. Also, she squealed every time Lance looked around the crowd for the response on his gymnasts, which was very often. And it went like this until the end of the competition.

Ever since, you stepped into this building, you were praying for Tucker not to spot you. Although, you, kind of, pretty much doubted, he remembered you. You weren’t the first, nor the last one, after all. Perhaps, it was just an inner fear, that he might trigger something in you, just like he did in Amherst. Apart from this fear, however, you did enjoy yourself tonight, seeing so many people with talent. It always moved you, seeing someone so gifted.

Just as you were about to walk to the exit, your best friend stopped you, by tugging at your jacket with her hand.

“(Y/N)… I think, he is looking here…” she said in a low voice, so no one would hear her. Your heart skipped a beat and you didn’t dare to turn around. You just turned your head to look at you best friend, trying not to even glance at Lance.

“Leila, didn’t you say, you are dating Daniel?” you whispered, your jaw slowly clenching.

“He is not looking at me.” she said, looking up at you and standing up slowly, so it wouldn’t look weird.

“Stop doing this and let’s go. I don’t have time for someone like him.” you hissed through gritted teeth and started pulling at her hand. You needed to get out of there. Right now.

“If you say so… But wait! I need to use a toilet!” Leila suddenly pulled out of your grip, running towards the restroom.

“What? Can’t you just hold it in?” you called after her, receiving few disapproving looks from some people. Okay, yes, this wasn’t the best behavior you had, but you didn’t want to be here any second more!

“No!” she yelled and slammed the door. Perfect.

As you were waiting, taking deep breaths, you could see someone approaching. Someone you knew very well and someone, who you wanted to avoid and was succeeding up until now. There was another deep breath.

He looked different. His hair wasn’t so sly with gel anymore and he wasn’t wearing his representative clothes, for once. His face wasn’t so relaxed anymore, as it always was, when approaching a girl. And damn, he didn’t shave this morning? Right now, he looked somehow different… What was it?

Your breath hitched, when you realized, he was walking to you. Not to another woman, who was dressed as fancy as they could, just to appear to him. And there were a lot like that. But he walked to you. Your breath hitched, feeling nervous. Maybe it was because you weren’t the bold college girl again, or because your heart was hammering so loud, you could feel it in your ears. Even after so much time, he could make it happen. You were confused with your own feelings about this. What the hell was going on?!

Breaking out of your trans, you forced your legs to move towards exit, only to be stopped to a halt by his voice.

“(Y/N)!” he called after you. You slowly turned around to face him. Alright, let’s cheer a bit, he remembered your name even after so long. One point to Tucker, zero to you.

He fully approached you, that he was standing right in front of you. No sly grin or smirk on his face present. You gulped, glancing around to be met with some jealous glares. Well, yes, Lance Tucker was standing in front of you, not in front of those… barbies… God, all of them looked so plastic! However, you weren’t the one, who asked for his attention.

“Lance…” you acknowledged him, nodding slightly as a kind of lame greeting.  _Yay! You go girl! And couldn’t you be dumber? Maybe he would get scared…_

“You never came back…” he breathed out, scanning your face for some emotion, but there was none. His face, though, was full of emotions. He almost seemed broken, if you didn’t know him better.

“Yeah, well, my parents moved out from the town, so there was no reason for me to come back.” you shrugged, trying to seem that you didn’t see it as a problem. Of course, it was a lie. You did mind at first a lot, but after two years, you gave up and hoped not to see him again. Because your heart ached for him. For the ladies’ man.

“No reason…” he repeated after you, which made you raise your brows. “And I waited for you all this time, that maybe, just maybe, you missed me.” he said in a whisper, his eyes on his hands. This made you chuckle and his head perked up to see your face.

“Are you kidding me? Lance, everyone knew you and everyone knew you fucked every skirt that breathed. If anyone was so dumb to come back because they missed you, only to travel back in tears in disappointment, poor the girl.” you said quickly under your breath in a quiet voice.

Somehow, you felt this conversation would be long and should be held in private, yet you were scared to be in private with him, because he might try something. Being screwed by him and scared for something to happen… You didn’t have the guts for it.

“I know… I was such a bastard.” he sighed, running hands through his hair. Another news, he didn’t mind his hair being messy. He actually looked cute like that…  _What?! No! (Y/N), you cannot give in!_

“Yes, you were.” you agreed with monotone voice.

“I just thought, that it was special between us. After that night and the morning. Was it just a one-night stand for you?” he asked, searching your face for any sign of giving in, for any sign of acknowledgment, that you felt the same.

“I don’t know, Lance. You my first and last one-night stand. I can’t know what you usually do, when you are…done.” you answered honestly. How could you know, it was something special, when you didn’t have any experience at all? You told yourself, that you won’t ever again have a one-night stand. Because if it felt like that every time, you just couldn’t go through it. You felt great, yet broken. Full, yet empty…

“Put the clothes on and be gone.” he explained quietly, still staring into your face. It made you a bit uncomfortable, to say the truth. You just couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, because you knew, that you would be lost in his beautiful blue steel eyes.

“And why didn’t you?” you asked in a mere whisper, looking up at him and then quickly diverting your gaze.

“Because I didn’t have a heart for it!” Lance suddenly raised his voice, which made you jump and then glare at him.

“Don’t raise your voice at me, Mr. Tucker! I am not one of your gymnasts, that you are allowed to yell at.” you said calmly, but strictly. Who was he to yell at you?! You thought, that maybe he changed, but well… Appearance is not everything. Before appearance, he should have started with his behavior.

“Sorry, I just… When you told me, you were going back to college, it hurt, but I understood. I was looking forward seeing you again, only to be meet with a truck on the road by your house and your parents moving all their belongings into it. Do you know how I felt?” he calmed down again, talking to you in a gentle manner. A bit too gentle for Lance Tucker, actually. What was going on?! First, he is like a different person, then like typical him again, and now, completely different!

“I seriously don’t.” you answered. There was no way, he could have felt like you.

“Empty.” he breathed out, which caught your attention. It’s the exact same thing, you felt as well. Emptiness. You were staring at him, as he opened his mouth again to continue talking. “I thought I will never see you again, and when I spotted you today in the crowd, I couldn’t help being happy like a little child! Why do you think I was looking at the crowd so often? Because I was scared I was hallucinating, that you might not be real… I was praying for you to not leave me again…” his voice was so quiet, gentle and… broken.

You didn’t know what to do. You stood there, looking at him, breathing uneven and your heart was screaming only one sentence. Kiss him. But your mind was louder, telling you, how you shouldn’t trust someone like him, because you would get hurt again. You just couldn’t. So, you both stood there, staring at each other.

“Alright, I’m back! We can go!” Leila suddenly appeared with a huge grin on yourself, only to see your broken look and Lance’s too. “Am I interrupting something?” she asked, not really sure, how she should react or if she should just walk away.

“No, you aren’t.” you breathed out, still looking at Lance. “Let’s just go. Bye Lance.” you said, turning on your heel towards the exit.

You didn’t even notice that it was taking Leila a bit longer to catch up to you and you honestly didn’t care at the moment. All you wanted was to go home and drink some beer. You were still confused about what he said. How he felt empty, when he realized, he won’t see you ever again. How he felt happy, when he finally saw you there, sitting in the crowd. One part of you wanted to believe him and the other was telling you, that he was just trying to get you in the bed again. Like he always did with girls.

As you arrived to your apartment, your best friend said, that she will stay with you, because you looked a bit off and she wanted an explanation about what was the drama about. For some reason, you didn’t have problem with that. At least, she would know what kind of man, he was. While you were explaining everything to her, she couldn’t believe her ears. To no of your surprise, she wanted to know every detail of that night, which made you laugh. It was the first time, you could laugh about that night freely and not drown in sorrow because of it.

“And so, do you think, he was sincere?” Leila asked sipping from her wine, looking at you, her messy locks framing her flushed face.

“He looked like it? Then again, it’s Lance. I’m not sure about anything now.” you said, taking a gulp from the bottle of bear, rolling the liquid on your tongue, before swallowing it.

“Well, he did look different and hotter than ever.” she smirked, looking at you, trying to see difference in your facial expressions but miserably failing.

“But that doesn’t change my problem, does it?” you sighed, messing your hair a bit.

“Sweetie, if he fell for you and waited for you for two years, isn’t it worthy to at least try? You never know, he might have actually changed and could be a good husband material…” she shrugged, guessing.

“Slow down there. I’m not even sure, if I want to do this and you start about a husband material? Really?” you looked at her with a serious look, doubting his healthy mind. You just couldn’t bring yourself to think like that. If you were so free-spirited as Leila, then maybe, but like this, hell no!

“I’m just saying, it might be true.” she sighed, glancing at her watch and immediately jumping on her feet, collecting her things. “Damn, I should get going. I have a late-night date with Daniel.”

“Oh really? What are you doing at this late-night date?” you smirked, really happy to have a new distraction to pay attention to, since all this evening was only about you. You don’t like full attention only on you.

“Visiting the ninth cloud.” she winked at you, grinning widely. Just when she approached the door, she turned around to look at you. “Bye and thinking about it. Oh! Before I forget, I got his number.” she quickly ran to you, put a card on your coffee table and then ran back to the door, putting her shoes on.

“What?!” you gasped, shocked. How the hell?! When the hell?! Why the hell?!

“I said, I am a fan and a gymnast too, so he gave me his business card and told me to visit. And for your information, he was professional, while looking after your retreating self.” Leila said seriously giving you a pointed look, before smiling sadly. “Now, I really have to go. See ya!” and she was gone, out of your apartment. Thanks God, she lives only two buildings away and doesn’t have to drive.

“Bye…” you murmured, not really caring that she won’t hear you anymore.

For few hours, you were sitting on the couch, hypnotizing the card with his number on it. You recognized it. It was still the same. Yes, even after two years, you weren’t able to delete it, because you thought, that maybe there will be a time, you won’t be a coward and call him. Which never happened. Yet, you still had it.

What if Leila was right and he actually changed? Perhaps, he was actually waiting for you to appear in those two years. But was it possible? There way only one way to find out. All you had to do was just take your phone and call him, or send a text. As easy as that. Then, why were you hesitating?

Without much thought, you grabbed your phone and found his number in your contacts, tapping on the message button. You just couldn’t hear him right now. But perhaps, he wanted to hear you and started recording a message.

_“Hi… It’s me, (Y/N). I want to apologize for running off like that, not hearing you out completely. No… Actually, I am really sorry for not coming back, but trust me, I wanted to so much.  I was just scared. I didn’t have the courage, because I didn’t want to be heartbroken, about what I could witness. Don’t blame me for it, Lance. At first, I thought, it will be just one fine night with some fun. It took me a while to realize what actually happened that night. And I couldn’t face it. I was disappointed, when my parents moved away from Amherst, yet I felt so relieved. For two years, I was lying to myself about how I forgot about you, and that it was just a good experience for life. It only occurred to me tonight, how a huge lie that was. That you were always in my heart and how I missed you. Yes, well… Now, you know everything. I don’t know, if you were sincere, or if you wanted to get me in the bed again. But I can’t hold it in myself any longer. So now, it’s time for the truth to come out. Either, you will laugh at this, or the regret will eat you up, or you will give me a text, asking for my address. But! You have to be sincere, because I will slam the door into your face, if you aren’t.”_

Send. Now, all you could do was wait. Your heart was hammering against your chest again, tears threatening to fall out. You prayed for the text to come and for him to be sincere. You needed him there. You pushed your feelings for far too long, they just needed to come out.

It didn’t take even five minutes and the text came. From Lance to you, asking where your address is. Your heart leapt in joy. Shaken, you typed your address and pressed send. Another obstacle to face, before falling into his arms. Suddenly, doubts came rushing to you. What if he actually wasn’t sincere? What if he was there to just play with your feelings, fuck the hell out of you and then disappear?

Half an hour later, there was ringing on the bell of your apartment and knocking the door. You didn’t wait much and hurried to open the door. As soon as it was open, Lance took you in his arms, hugging you tightly. You responded to the hug right away, taking in his smell, which changed too through those two years. He smelled very nice.

“Come in.” you welcomed him, as soon as you pulled away, closing the door behind the two of you.

You stood there, looking at him, not knowing what will come next. Well, you definitely didn’t see another hug coming, but this one seemed more passionate and loving than the one before.

“I’m so glad you sent the message…” he murmured into your hair, pulling away and cupping your cheeks. Your breath hitched, seeing the love in his eyes. Was he really being sincere? “I have been waiting for call or message from you for two years. I still can’t believe this is happening.” he said in a low raspy voice.

“Yeah, me either.” you said, biting on your bottom lip. You knew that this was a big turn on for him, if he will respond to this, you knew for sure, he wasn’t sincere. Because he would want to fuck you immediately. You would be slammed against the door or wall, just the way you slammed him against it that night.

“Listen carefully, (Y/N).” he said in sincere voice, still cupping your cheeks, not even paying attention to your lips. He was looking only into your eyes. “Because I will remind you every day.” he breathed out. Your heart skipped a beat. Was he just? “I love you.” he said, not even flinching. First tear rolled down your cheek, which made him startled, because he quickly wiped it away. You cupped his cheek as well.

“I love you too.” you said, leaning in to press your lips against his gently.

How could you blame him for something that you initiated? You couldn’t understand, but perhaps it was then, you realized your feelings for him. Only for them to be covered with lust and desire. And maybe, it was the same way for him.

“Please, don’t ever leave me again.” he pulled away from the kiss, begging you.

“Never.” you said and kissed him again…


End file.
